


Jealousy is Green for a Reason

by KLLovesBands



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Slytherin!Reader, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: You and Blaise come up with a pretty dumb idea to make Draco jealous.





	Jealousy is Green for a Reason

It was a dark and quiet night, almost everyone asleep. Everyone in your house in their bunks, it was only you and Blaise in the common room. You paced nervously in your pajamas, whilst he sat on the couch reading a book, rather calmly. You rung your hands and paced another circle, him not even glancing up at you.

“Y/N please, you’re making me nauseous with your constant pacing.” He spoke, nonchalantly, turning another page.

You sighed, reluctantly taking a seat on the other side of the couch. “I’m just not sure about the plan. What if he doesn’t even care? What if I’m forced to date you for the rest of the year, because he doesn’t care, and if I break it off, he’ll know something’s up?”

This time he looked up, quirking an eyebrow at you. “I’m flattered, really.”

You huffed and played with the strings on your pajama bottoms. “I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just-“

He set his book in his lap, finally giving attention to your anxious form. “I know. You’ve liked him since first year, he’s liked you too. Trust me. You two are practically inseparable. It’s as if you’ve been dating him already, really. But since you’re both too wimp to ask each other, we’re doing this stupid jealousy plan.”

You nodded, breathing in deeply. It really would be easier to just ask him, but you both were stubborn, and you both were too nervous to expose your obvious feelings.

Blaise smirked, noticing your nerves lessening ever so slightly. “This plan could get me killed, you know. He could murder me right here.”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

—

It was slightly earlier than the previous night, not quite everyone in bed. Draco hadn’t returned to the common room yet, so it was you, Blaise, Pansy, and a couple other Slytherins. If your nerves were a mess yesterday, they were even worse now. The plan was to have Blaise ask you out, right in front of Draco. You knew he was a jealous-natured person. If he liked you, this would set him off immediately.

You sat, fiddling with your robes. Blaise seemed not to care, picking up where he left off yesterday in his novel. He was paying attention as to if Draco happened to walk in though.

Pansy eyed you up and down, snickering a little. “What’s got you so worked up?”

“What? Nothing. Just nervous about our potions test this week.” You lied, keeping your eyes glued on the door.

“Since when? You’re acing potions.” She pried. Pansy was always so nosy.

“Well, I want to make sure I keep the grade up, don’t I?” You turned your gaze to glare at her. “I mean, it’s no wonder I have a higher grade than you.”

Pansy exhaled sharply, trying to think of a comeback. When her brain fell short, she stood from her seat. Loudly announcing she was heading to bed, she left the common room. On other days, you could handle Pansy’s annoying attitude, but today was not a good time.

Just then, the common room door opened and you practically flung yourself towards Blaise. You ripped the book from his hands, and he almost shouted in protest before seeing Draco step into the room. Your hand casually on his arm, and your proximity far too close for Draco’s liking.

His eyes landed on you both, narrowing slightly. His jaw clenched tightly. “What’s going on here?”

“Oh! Hey Draco!” Your tone was overly loud and excited, mentally cursing yourself for your anxiety. “Blaise was reading to me, that book he’s been into lately.” Your gaze fell on the book in the floor, quickly you leaned down to pick it up and hand it back to him.

“Right.” Draco spoke, eyes following the book carefully. “You two look rather comfortable.”

“Yeah.” You fake smiled, your hand tracing Blaise’s arm softly. Blaise would have laughed, seeing the angry look on his best friend’s face, if it wasn’t directed towards him.

Blaise cleared his throat before turning his attention to you, smiling as if it were real. “So, Y/N, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

Before you could answer, Draco’s loud scoff filled the empty air. “Are you serious, Zabini?”

His gaze fell back on his blonde friend. “Deadly.” You could almost feel the tense air in the room, your friend was apparently a good actor.

You exhaled softly, realizing his question required an answer. “Sure, Blaise, I’d like that.”

Draco’s jaw clenched again. “You two have fun snogging it up at the Three Broomsticks.” He began to angrily stomp to his dorm. You almost felt bad, at least you could tell he was jealous. But now what?

He suddenly stopped before completely leaving the common room, and after an uncomfortably long silence he spoke, “maybe I’ll just ask Pansy, and we’ll make it a double date, yeah? She obviously has a thing for me, why not try it out?”

Your face twisted in confusion, and your own shade of jealousy. You hopped off the couch before you could stop yourself. “Excuse me?” Blaise audibly sighed, and rubbed his temples in annoyance.

Draco obviously got the reaction he was searching for, as when he turned around a smirk adorned his face. “Is there a problem, Y/N?” His frustratingly snarky voice rang out.

You chuckled, crossing your arms. “Of course not. Take her. Enjoy listening to her grating voice all evening complaining about every single thing.”

Draco took an even closer step towards you, enjoying the reaction he was pulling from you. “If I didn’t know any better, it sounds like you’re jealous. You can’t stand the thought of me in a booth at the Three Broomsticks snogging Pansy, can you?”

Your nails dug into the skin of your arm, and you practically growled. “I’m not jealous. I have a date. With Blaise.”

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but as if on cue hearing his name, Blaise rose from the couch having enough of this charade. “Enough! You two are driving me mad. We’re not going on a date. It was a ploy to make you jealous, Malfoy. And Y/N, Pansy is a friend. Barely even that, I could never see them actively going together. Draco has never been attracted to her. Now, if you two could stop this senseless bickering, I would appreciate it!”

You noticed when he stopped talking how close you and Draco had gotten over the course of this. You noticed how blue and bright his eyes were, it almost made you forget what was even going on in the moment. Draco finally shut his slightly gaping mouth, and looked over you. You slowly dropped your arms at your side and let the awkward silence that filled the room take over. Blaise sighing in defeat and grabbing his forgotten book from the table.

“So you’re not going on a date with Blaise?” Draco asked softly, restating the obvious.

“No. I, uh, don’t think of him as anything more than a friend.” Both of your tones were much more gentle now, having your friend just outed both of your feelings for each other. “And uh, you don’t like Pansy?”

He laughed a little, lightening the mood. “Gods no, you were definitely right when you said she has a grating voice.”

You laughed along with him. Another, slightly less awkward, silence filled the room. This time, your eyes met with his once more. The space between you two becoming even less, and his hand instinctively raised to rest on your cheek. The touch was so gentle, it was something brand new to see from Draco. It rose goosebumps on your skin. You leaned into his palm, and he took this as a sign to continue. He slowly leaned in, and you met him halfway, your lips connecting in such a soft kiss you barely even comprehended it was happening. On a sudden act of bravery, you deepened the kiss and he happily complied. After a few seconds, you pulled away, both your breaths were labored.

Draco’s eyes flickered down to your lips then back up to your eyes before he spoke. “So, how about that date to Hogsmeade? Except this time it’s just you and me.”

You smiled lightly. “I’d like that.”

“Finally!” Blaise shouted from behind the closed door, but you both heard it regardless.


End file.
